mufandomcom-20200214-history
A Token of Trust
"I've compiled a list of targets. There are ten suitable targets on three planets; plenty to choose from in such a manner that we maximize our profit and minimize our risk. I've also found someone who may provide a place to break down some of them for parts and refit the rest so that we can re-sell them at least on pretense that they're not stolen," Ambition replies. He's sitting in the pilot seat, and the ship has lifted off - a bit shakily - from Demaria, bound for Tomin Kora. Razorback nods to Ambition over the sensor board. "And those thrrree planetss arrre?" "Antimone, Ungstir, and La Terre," the Timonae replies. "Each place has at least one heavy modified vessel really worth redistributing, and others that may present targets of opportunity. The thought in my mind at present is the creation of a debt collections company and the creation of a few well-placed liens." The aft hatch cycles open, and the Jackal's orange-furred pilot pads in, led by a Sivadian-model energy pistol, already powered up, in one paw. "What the -fuck- is going on herre?" she snarls, as her eyes come to rest on the figure in the pilot's seat, the weapon unwavering. "Whoeverr you arre, I suggest you starrt talking. Fast." Razorback's ears flick back towards the orange-furred tornado as she enters and moves quickly to intercept the gun hand. The seat restraints however, are still fastened and he remains firmly and very safely seated. "Sswiftfoot!" he calls out after a grunt of annoyance. "It is alrrright," he says, unlatching his safety harness. "I will tell you what happened," he says, finally getting to his feet. Ambition doesn't move. "Is that any way to greet an associate answering your hour of need?" Ambition asks, rising - slowly - only once Razorback moves into action. He gestures outside. "Razorback said there was an emergency. I've managed to get us off planet and en route to Tomin Kora as a favor to him. As an additional favor, I have asked no questions as to the reasons for this enterprise." "Brrakirr's shining whiskers," Swiftfoot says, her eyes wide. She holsters the pistol, powering it down first, and snorts. "And herre I thought I was being hijacked. I... ah... apologize. I was napping in the back, and hearrd the spindrrive cycle up. Took me a bit to get my bearrings." The felinoid shakes her head, and leans against the starboard gunnery station. "You two scarred the hell out of me. I'm alrready parranoid, what with Rrillitan being frriendly and all." In Demarese, "Our friend on Tomin Kora asked for help," Razorback replies quietly. He chuckles a bit, "I am ssorrrrrry to have sstarrrtled you. I did not even know you werrre onboarrrd. And we had to move quickly." He looks over at Ambition, "That is a point which did not go unnoticed and is verrry much apprrrresciated." Ambition gestures to the pilot's seat. "Sorry to disturb you. Please, take your controls, if you wish. Such a delicate brush belongs in the hands of an artisan, not a philistine such as myself." He smirks, and ambles towards another unoccupied chair. "I don't suppose the situation warrants an explanation in Terran Standard?" Swiftfoot snorts softly. "I had a passengerr rrun due forr Thurrsday. The passengerr needs picked up earrly," she explains, then shakes her head. "Hrh, feel frree. Seems like you'rre doing okay so farr. I'm going to head back to the back again herre in a few anyway. I did an awful lot of rrunning arround today." She flicks an ear, and threads her way through the cramped room to Razorback. "My love, did you not think to leave me a message?" she inquires, a faint grin creeping across her muzzle. Razorback grimaces sheepishly at Swiftfoot. "The messssage I rrresceived sseemed rrratherrr urrrgent, though I ssuppose ssome kind of notification would not have gone amissss. It would have been rrratherrr embarrrassssing if you had to go to the authorrrities overrr a sstolen sship given the scirrrcumsstansces." He flicks an ear towards Ambition. "Do you plan on staying on Tomin Kora long? I might see about a few things," Ambition muses aloud, shaking his head to Swiftfoot. "My dear Swiftfoot, I would very much be obliged if you removed from me the anxiety of crashing your ship somewhere in this nebula. I deal in acquisitions, not shipping, after all." He smirks. Swiftfoot shakes her head. "Not long at all. It's a stop, load, and go kind of thing, meh? I prreferr to spend as little time as possible on Korra." The felinoid shrugs vaguely, and hops into the pilot's seat, securing herself. "Sorry again about the gun," she offers over her shoulder, blinking at the Timonae. "I, ah, hope you underrstand my motivations." Razorback nods in agreement with Swiftfoot. He chuckles a bit as the weapon is brought up again. "You hardly need to apologize," Ambition replies with a Cheshire grin, as if it's not exactly the situation, but something tangential to it that is amusing to him. "Had I been in your position, I probably would have shot me." Swiftfoot chuckles, and flicks an ear. "If it makes you feel any betterr, it was set to stun," she says, a wry smirk playing across her muzzle. "Demarr bless the Sivadians forr the Marrk Six pistol, and forr... well, not much else. In any case, thank you forr coming to Rrazorrback's rrescue, and forr not asking questions." The felinoid chuckles, and turns back to the viewscreen, just in time to catch the last vestiges of the jump field fading away. She puts her paws to the controls, and edges the ship toward the nebula. Razorback looks towards Swiftfoot with a sour expression over the rescue comment but let's it lie. He remains silent as he watches the sky fly by. As soon as the ship lands, he gets to his feet and starts to head towards the rear of the cockpit. Dash comes stumbling into the cockpit, bag slung over his shoulder. "Fuck...fuck, just get out of here." He mutters hoarsely. "Seriously, Swifty, just get the fuck out of here." He's rather pale, despite his dark complexion, and simply leans against the wall next to the door, shoulders slumped. "I never want to come back to this fucking place again." Ambition sits at the communication console, reclining casually. "Not at all," Ambition replies. "A favor for a business partner. Consider it a token of trust; I generally detest granting favors, because they are rarely repaid in kind." Ambition tilts his head at the new arrival, eyebrow raising. "aden'nar " he says in his native tongue. "ces'Edien ces'Edien einu" "Stay on boarrd," Swiftfoot says, looking over her shoulder. "The passengerr will boarrd on his own, and then we'll be off as soon as he makes his way up frront." She shifts her gaze to Dash as he enters, brow briefly furrowing with worry, but nevertheless turns back to the controls and angles the ship back out into orbit. Razorback nearly barrels into the Timonae as he appears, a tight snarl begins to form as the unfamiliar face appears. He pauses though and scents the air. Finally, he nods to the newcomer and goes back to his seat, strapping in for takeoff without a word. "I have never thrown up so much in my life." Dash says in disgust, shaking his head. He simply shakes his head in the other Timonae's direction, then shudders once more. "I never thought I'd find her so fast. She's completely, utterly dead. Mindraped in every sense of the word. Nothing left." He seems to be babbling, a shudder working its way down his spine. "Aw, fuck. Calm down. Calm down...I need a shower. That place is disgusting." He reaches up and peels off the nose with a fingertip, rubbing at his face. "Uch." Ambition arches an eyebrow. "How unfortunate," he drawls, rising. "Tomin Kora is known to do that to people, I suppose." Swiftfoot looks over her shoulder again, her eyeridges knitting together. "We've got you now, hon. I'm sorry... sorry I didn't go with you, sorry I didn't get you therre soonerr. Just... just fucking sorry." The orange-furred pilot sighs, her ears drooping noticably. "Fuck," she curses again, bringing a furry fist down into an equally furry palm, with a distinct lack of sound. Razorback's eyes slide shut, not knowing for sure who 'she' is but knowing that the situation is not good. He lets a slow sigh escape through his fangs as he sits, silently watching space fly by. "I'm all right, Swifty." Dash says, then clears his throat noisily, continuing in a still slightly rough, but definately not masculine voice. "I wouldn't have let you anyway, and you know that. I'm okay, it's not like it was anything recent, she's been dead for a while now. I did what I went to do, everything's fine." Ambition gives Dash a long, speculative glance. "Loss of a loved one?" Swiftfoot nods silently at Dash, and shifts her eyes back to the viewscreen, watching transition space slide on by. Razorback remains quiet through the ride, as if contemplating something. "Nah. Someone else's loved one. Called in a favour, I had to go. Despite hating TK. Damn dirty place. I nearly got mugged twice." the female Timonae says dismissively. "Sorry, Swifty. I didn't think I'd find her so soon. I know I said three days...but it was either this or fight with Jack about coming and 'rescuing' me." Razorback nods with Dash' assessment of the crime world but seems to eye the Timonae in confusion at the last statement. "Betterr to call me," Swiftfoot agrees, looking back over her shoulder again. "I won't give you a lecturre, given the cirrcumstances, meh?" She snorts, and shakes her head. "And yes, I agrree. It's a filthy place. I don't like going therre myself. You'rre exactly the second passengerr I've picked up on Korra," the felinoid says, chuckling dryly. Ambition snorts. "I'm not sure I want to know the first," he says, frowning. "If you'll excuse me. I have to use the head." He passes aft. "Her mind's gone. I mean, the body's alive, but that's it. It's like a fucking skinwalker, man. Like something crawled into her head and ate her." Dash shudders, staring at the nose in his hand. "I ran. I've never been so fucking scared in my life, you KNOW how I feel about psionics." Razorback seems to actually shudder at the thought, momentarily unbuckling his safety restraints...who needs to be safe anywho... Swiftfoot shudders, the fur on her tail bristling slightly. "Ugh... Therre's nothing anyone could do? Anyone? I mean, maybe someone we know would be able to help, if you want to go back forr herr..." The felinoid sighs then, shaking her head. "Hells. I don't know what else to say. I'd do any damn thing I can to help you, though, you know that. I'd go back forr herr myself, if you couldn't do it." "She's dead." Dash repeats dully. "There's nothing you can do. I wish there was, but there isn't. And I'm the one who's gotta tell Kal." She sighs softly, rubbing her forehead. Razorback's eyes flick between the two beings, sighing quietly. But then, he's starting to get used to having no idea what is going on. Swiftfoot sighs, shaking her head. "A damned shame... is therre any way to know who did it?" she ventures tentatvely, her ears drooping. After a few moments of silence, she looks up, and notes that realspace is outside the ship again. The Demarian puts her paws to the controls, and angles the ship in towards Demaria. "Yeah...I ain't gonna talk about that yet." Dash says slowly, shaking her head. "I need time to sort things out, yeah? My head...isn't exactly straight on about this yet." Razorback hesitates a bit before he says, "I think it would be besst if everrryone got ssome rrresst. It has been a long day forrr all conscerrrned." Swiftfoot nods, unsnapping the restraints and standing up, stretching out a bit, though the cramped quarters make it difficult. "I need to get back to sleep soon myself, meh? I've been burrning the candle at both ends, as they say." She pads over to where Razorback is, and lays her chin over his shoulder, leaning against him. "Yeah. I've...got to think." Dash says distractedly, nodding his head once. "I think I'll go for a walk, get a drink. I'll see you guys later." He fits the fake nose back on, tapping down the edges into invisibility. "I'll shower later." Razorback leans his head back into Swiftfoot, closing his eyes in contentment. He looks up as Dash speaks again, though. "Take carrre then, Missss...." he says, almost absently. Swiftfoot nods. "Make yourrself at home, Dash. But you know that alrready. We'll talk laterr, meh?" She smiles faintly, and rubs the side of her face against the side of Razorback's. "Ah, my love, things get so difficult sometimes..." She sighs, and shakes her head slightly. >> Outside the Ship: Tiana looks around the landing pad again, "I'll have to get Swifty to teach me to handle a pistol soon." She sighs, "I shoulda got my step-dad to teach me before I left." Dash heads outside. >> Outside the Ship: Malion leans against the outer wall of the Decon Corridor, holding a hand to his ribs. Tiana stand nearby. "Might be an idea, I'll try and get ya a decent one." >> Outside the Ship: Dash stomps down the Jackal's ramp, a cigarette clamped between his lips. He takes a few steps away before lighting up, a surprisingly pleasant expression making his face a lot less intimidating as he takes his first long inhale, though the scowl quickly slips back into place. Razorback leans back on the furry shoulder behind him and smiles a bit. "If we do not move ssoon, I may fall assleep like this." >> Outside the Ship: Tiana nods, smiling, "Thanks Mal Mal." She says, eyes trailing curiously towards Dash. Swiftfoot chuckles faintly, and steps away, so she's no longer leaning on the dark-furred Demarian. "Well, cmon, then. That's not a comforrtable place to sleep." She brushes a paw affectionately against his arm as she walks away, padding towards the hatch leading to the aft compartments. category: OtherSpace Logs category: Jackal Logs